


Hi, Bye Birdie

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Team STRQ Beacon-Era fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Raven just couldn’t understand why her classmates were fumbling over themselves just to ask someone to a dance. Seems it was up to her to show everyone how it was really done.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Hi, Bye Birdie

Dust crystals clinked softly as Raven rearranged them in the rotary chamber of her sheath, mentally counting the spaces as she made room for the new ones. As she finished adding the two fire dust crystals, she held her hand out to the assistant beside her, demanding, “Lightning.”

Only to receive no response.

She looked over. Summer seemed to be in a bit of a daze, something across the courtyard completely captivating her. Raven followed her sight line, spotting a scene she had to of witnessed at least a dozen times by now since the announcement of the Vytal Festival Dance. It was the same story every time – the first person stumbles their way through some grand, sweeping speech about how honored they’d be if the other person would accompany them to the dance, before presenting them with a little wristband full of flowers. The other accepted, there was all this unnecessary excitement, and they became the talk of the day of ‘you won’t believe who’s going with who!’ until the next couple stole the spotlight.

Compared to the near hysteria everyone was in when James Ironwood of Atlas asked Valedictorian Glynda Goodwitch of all people, it was unlikely Edgar and Lacey would make too many waves in the gossip chain – they were teammates and Edgar had been making googly eyes at her since year one.

Still, Summer sighed as if it was the most wonderful thing and said, “Isn’t it romantic?”

Romantic? Raven rolled her eyes, plucking the crystals from the case herself. “It’s foolish is what it is.”

“How can you say that?!” Summer sounded almost more scandalized then the time Qrow had put a live mouse in her hood because he wanted to make sure the ‘flower princess’ had a woodland creature to talk to.

She pushed the dust into place with a bit more forcefulness than was necessary. “Everyone’s practically tripping over their feet just to ask each other to some stupid social event and treating it like they’re facing off a horde of Grimm when they do it. Give me a break.”

“It’s more than that.” Her friend refuted. “For some of these people, this is the first time they’re admitting their feelings for each other. It’s not just an ‘event’, it’s a date!”

She paused just long enough so Summer could fully absorb the ‘Who cares?’ expression on her face. “So?”

Yet, she wouldn’t be deterred. “You can’t honestly be telling me that if you asked out a guy you liked that you wouldn’t be at least a little nervous?”

“Of course not.” Raven replied, grabbing the earth crystals next.

“Well,” Summer lent forward. “What if he says no?”

“I wouldn’t give him a chance to.” She shot back.

Her friend stared. “What? You can’t just decide that!”

“Can’t I?” Raven said airily. “Love is a battlefield. And when I play, I play to win.”

“Alright. Prove it.” She challenged.

She met her gaze steadily. Summer seemed to study her, nothing about her even slightly implying she believed she could do it. Raven was going to enjoy showing her all this fanfare was just frivolous nonsense.

“Fine. Today, at lunch.” She closed the rotatory chamber with a snap of finality. “I’ll ask the last person who would ever say yes to me. And you’ll see just how dumb all this is.” She got to her feet, slinging the sheath to her waist, motions matching her words as she geared up for battle.

* * *

Taiyang sat down at one of the lunch tables, listening to Qrow jabber on beside him about his latest scheme on how to make sure the entire student body would be talking about him for weeks.

“Come on man, just picture it.” His teammate carried on, “It’s the end of the assembly. Oz is giving us one of those big speeches he always does and just when he’s about to dismiss us, my voice overtakes his, saying it can’t end until I ask the person of my dreams to the dance. I come up to the stage and turn towards the audience, pointing out towards everyone like I’m going to choose someone out there and go ‘And that person is-’ before I turn around and point at Oz himself!” He cackled maniacally. “Gods, everyone will go nuts!”

“Okay, first of all, how are you going to get a microphone?” Tai said, gesturing with the knife he had been using to cut through his bread roll, “Second of all: Do you _want_ to be expelled?”

“Ah come on, Ozzie’s got a sense of humor. I think.”

He wasn’t so sure. Ozpin always seemed to have a bit of dual personality; amicable and joking one day, cold and indifferent the next. “I dunno man. Doesn’t seem like the spectacle’s worth the risk.”

“Pfft.” Qrow waved him off. “You’re just jealous that I’m going to snag a cute date for the dance while you can’t find the balls to ask your mystery girl.”

The idea of a teacher and student going to the dance together – no matter how little their actual age gap – sent a weird, disgusted shiver down his back. “Gross. And I _am_ going to ask her.”

“Yeah?” He arched a brow. “When?”

“I-Well!” He spluttered out, desperately trying to find a convincing argument in the pool of nothing, “When the time is right!”

“And when the stars align and the flowers bloom and the moon puts itself back together?”

He punched his arm. “Shut up man. You’re the worst. This is why I won’t tell you who it is. You’d be a terrible wingman.”

He also wasn’t entirely sure Qrow could keep it secret from-

“TAIYANG XIAO LONG!”

The shrill made him jump and he turned towards the source, seeing Raven storming down the aisle and straight towards him, Summer right at her heels. Anyone who dared be in her path was quick to jump out of it, frightened, just like he suddenly was, of the fiery expression on her face. Everyone else was twisting around in their seats, eager for the coming bloodbath.

“Oh shit, what'd you do?” Qrow whispered.

Instantly defensive, he hissed back “_Nothing!_” despite the fact he was rifling through his memories at lightspeed to try and pinpoint what suddenly had her so furious with him. He hadn’t quite found it when she approached the table and nervousness made him start to prattle, “Raven I don’t know wh-”

Before he could finish, she was stepping up onto the bench and then the table, heels drowning out the noise around them as they clacked down as loud as thunder. She placed her hands on her hips, her stare so intense it almost froze him – if not for the fact looking up at her reminded him that she was in a skirt.

_Oh gods. _He averted his eyes, face burning hot but mostly feeling confused. What was going on? Was she going to kick his lunch in his face or something?

“Taiyang.” Raven repeated, voice lower but still booming over the now silent cafeteria as if she wanted to make certain everyone would hear what she had to say.

Nothing could have prepared him for it.

“You’re taking me to the dance. Am I understood?”

He stared at the corner of the table, not sure he heard that right. “W-What!?” He dared peek her way, blocking her lower half with his hand with the same defiance one would try to prevent being blinded by the sun.

“You heard me.” She said. “You’re taking me, got it?”

“I, but I,” _I didn’t want to take **you**._ He thought but couldn’t manage to say.

Yet, as he glanced towards the girl his heart had chosen and saw no heartbreak on Summer’s face as she tried to contain her laughter, he realized maybe that ship never left the port to begin with.

“Well?”

Heavily, he looked back up at Raven’s expectant face, and said the only thing he could: “Yes ma’am.”

She nodded, a satisfied smile quirking her lips as she turned and stepped down from the table. “Good. Wear something nice.” She paused to look back at him, tossing some of her hair over her shoulder. “And get me one of those flower things.”

And then she was walking away, acting as if nothing had happened at all. Summer trailed after her, giggling madly, “Oh my god Rae!”

“Told you it was easy.” Was the last thing he heard her say before the roar of the cafeteria picked back up with a new fervor. The gossip was going to be on overdrive this week.

Tai sat there, baffled beyond belief as he asked to the air, “What… just happened?”

Qrow placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your funeral.” He announced solemnly. “It was nice knowing you buddy.”

Unable to refute the claim, he only groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

He was taking Raven Branwen to the dance.

His life was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd then they moved to countryside, got married and had a kid together. Not too shabby for a life-ending event, eh Tai?
> 
> P.S. The writer does not actually suggest asking anyone out this way.


End file.
